Urml
| alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 200 | popyear1 = 1370 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Oluusious | ruleryear1 = 1370 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Urml was a settlement of grippli at the far eastern end of the Wetwoods in the Shining Plains. History Over a number of years, grippli gathered at this location and established the settlement of Urml. They tried to stay out of the affairs of humanoids as much as they could. In the Year of the Spur, 1348 DR, an excavation outside Urml turned up a magically preserved rieldoxia, a word crystal of the fallen empire of Jhaamdath. It apparently contained the thought images of Exarch Thelasand IV of Jhaamdath, made after the Procession of Justice in the Year of the Striking Lance, –247 DR. It mentioned his escape to the Wetwoods and captivity among grippli. Population Around 1370 DR, Urml was home to some 200 grippli, making it something of a city by grippli standards, as their villages usually only numbered ten to sixty individuals. In The Vilhon Reach, Urml is said to be a town, a city, and a small village, even in one paragraph. As it is much larger than average grippli settlements, it may be that Urml is a village by human standards, but a city by grippli standards. Government Urml's leader around 1370 DR was the elderly tribe mother Oluusious, aged nearly four hundred years old. She was afraid of humanoid expeditions into the Wetwoods, worrying that human expansion would mean their small village being added to human lands. Notable Locations A shrine to Silvanus was found in Urml. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Wetwoods Category:Locations in the Shining Plains Category:Locations in the Vilhon Reach Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations